


[有尔]非致命伤害

by matcha726



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matcha726/pseuds/matcha726
Summary: 这篇是因为当年某期ASC在提问环节提到了阿喀琉斯之踵（
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Jackson Wang





	[有尔]非致命伤害

他们横七竖八的倒在练习室的地板上。  
“把最冰的那瓶水给我！”王嘉尔躺在地上喊。  
段宜恩说：“你感冒了不能喝那么冷的。”  
“大韩民国规定了感冒不能喝凉水吗？”王嘉尔闭着眼睛抗议。Bambam拿了一瓶水递过去，笑着对段宜恩说：“你争不过Jackson哥的，我们说的话他哪里会听。”  
-  
是从上个星期开始的，起初只是走路时感觉到布料在不断摩擦那块皮肤，金有谦拉下袜子看了一眼，除了稍稍有些发红之外并没有异常，他脱下鞋，重换了一双全新的，柔软的棉质袜子。  
直到下午吃饭，左腿脚踝上的触感不仅没有消失，反而更明显了。金有谦碰了碰那块皮肤，不是淤青，只是摸上去稍稍有些发热，他加重力气按了一下，但没有痛感。  
“有谦呐，”林在范在前面喊他，“快点。”  
“来了！”金有谦整理了裤腿小跑着追上去。  
-  
“金有谦，你穿了我的拖鞋？”洗完澡的Bambam一边擦头发一边光脚走进来。  
“嗯。”金有谦心不在焉的盯着手机屏，他坐在床边，脚上那双卡通拖鞋过分显眼。Bambam走过去抬起他的腿，直接把鞋从脚上拽下来。  
“干嘛？！”金有谦带着怒气的抬头质问，但对方没有回答。Bambam的视线停留在他的脚踝上，然后说：“有谦，你脚扭了吗？”  
“没啊。”金有谦低头，左脚那里好像有点红肿。  
“你等一下，”Bambam说，“我去拿冰块。”  
金有谦刷着SNS，隐隐听到厨房那边的对话。  
“珍荣哥，冰袋在哪里？”  
“不知道，早上Jackson用过，你要用吗？”  
“给有谦的，我找不到。”  
“可是他还没回来。有谦怎么了？”  
“Jackson哥去哪——哦哦，在这里，找到了。”  
Bambam的脚步声逐渐清晰，金有谦在他回来之前又摸了一下，皮肤很烫。  
-  
今天金有谦起的很晚，他醒过来，迷迷糊糊的坐起身，掀开被子，双脚茫然的摸索地上的鞋，然后感觉到一丝细微的痛感。他知道是有个地方出了问题，但他一时定位不到那个地方。金有谦站起来，大脑反馈给他的突然变成了鲜明的疼痛。他下意识的去看自己的脚，踝骨那里像是刚刚被擦伤，露出泛着粉色的新鲜皮肉，有细小的血珠聚在伤口上。金有谦昨天晚上哪都没有去，Bambam给他的冰袋还扔在窗户边的地板上，他闭上眼努力回忆，但是并没有得到什么结果。时间已经不早了，金有谦转转脚脖子感觉影响不大，他贴了个创可贴匆匆赶去公司。  
大概是金有谦来得太晚，他们早到的人已经提前练过了一轮，正坐在沙发上聊天休息。林在范是第一个站起来的，他拍拍手示意休息时间结束，其他人三三两两的跟着起身。  
“Jackson，别玩了。”林在范说。  
“嗯。”王嘉尔根本没有抬头。  
段宜恩一把抽出他手里的手机拿到面前看了一眼。  
“这是我的！”  
“我知道。”段宜恩把手机放下，笑着说：“你还是专心练习吧。”  
-  
创可贴已经盖不住了。原本以为的轻微擦伤日渐加重，腐烂的死皮围起一圈硬币大小的伤口，里面开始不断渗出红色的血液，仿佛是在用刀片不断刮擦过创面，以让它维持在一个新鲜伤口的状态。金有谦没有任何办法，伤口来的如此没有缘由不合常理，以至于他不敢轻易向队友开口，因为他无法解释这一切。或许是他真的在睡梦中刮擦到了什么地方，或着在不经意间狠狠撞伤过，但是这一刻金有谦想不起来。他偷偷去买了药和医用纱布，回来躲在房间里小心的清洗伤口、消毒、撒上药粉，然后拿纱布一圈圈包裹住脆弱的脚踝。他出门时穿了一双高帮帆布鞋，带走了所有的垃圾。  
但疼痛是藏不住的，Bambam第一个发现他的不对劲。  
“上次的扭伤还没好吗？”  
金有谦摇摇头：“没关系，快好了。”  
“疼吗？”段宜恩说。  
金有谦沉默着。  
“有谦，疼就休息一下吧。”朴珍荣走过来，“要么等会去医院看看？”  
“不用了。”金有谦说，“我休息一下就好了，你们先跳。”  
成员们的手机扔了一沙发，金有谦把它们收起来堆在一边，在旁边坐下了。那边人嘴里在喊着拍子练舞，这边手机的消息提示音响个不停。  
林在范回头喊他，金有谦茫然的抬头。  
“有谦，帮忙看看是谁的的手机在响。”  
“嗯。”金有谦从发呆状态挣脱出来，扒拉起那一堆手机，“是Jackson哥的。”  
“给他调成振动。”  
金有谦扫了眼锁屏，他按了两下：“可是密码...”  
林在范看了王嘉尔一眼，“你自己来吧。”他说。  
金有谦乖乖把手机递过去。  
那天回宿舍已经很晚了，金有谦只是随便冲了个凉，没有拆掉纱布。第二天醒来时，一种不好的预感侵袭了他。纱布一层层被揭开，一直到最后他也尽量动作轻柔，但依然感觉到伤口拉扯的疼痛。好像是粘上了。金有谦稍微用力扯下最后那一点布，忍不住疼得嘶了一声。皮肤周围一片红肿，而伤口在化脓，新鲜的伤口和鲜红的血液好像终于在漫长的等待里逐渐酝酿发酵，开始显出一些更渗人的神色。溃烂的组织继续往下侵蚀着完好的皮肉，带走那些尚存的属于人类的血色，而已经腐烂的部分正在渗出泛着黄色的透明液体，混杂着昨天上过的药，粘稠的附着在伤口上。金有谦觉得脚踝上似乎有有烧红的烙铁，那里的热度烫得惊人，他沉默的咬咬牙，抽出最后一小卷纱布，这一次他绑的很紧。  
-  
金有谦已经以头痛为理由在宿舍待了两天，大部分时间都昏昏沉沉的躺在床上，但他知道大概快要瞒不住了。每一分每一秒，脚踝上的灼烧感都在折磨他，提醒他那个伤口在继续恶化，在一层层的纱布之下日渐溃烂。有时，金有谦梦到伤口溢出了他的包扎，蔓延到整条小腿上，病菌不断侵蚀着尚好的组织直到洞穿他的胫骨，那里的皮肤一块块脱落，血肉模糊中泛着黄绿色，化脓的液体沾满了他的被子床单。金有谦满头是汗的从梦中惊醒，他颤抖的手指迟疑的拂过脚踝上被袜子遮盖住的布料，在那之下有难以说出口的如着火一般的疼痛，但至少它们都还被这块洁白的纱布完好的包裹隐藏着，他不想再拆开纱布了。  
金有谦异常的沉默和走路时不自然的姿态都过于明显，但既然哥哥们没有多提当事人不愿意多说，崔荣宰也就不强行追问。金有谦慢吞吞朝洗手间走去，崔荣宰在自己房里听到轻重不匀的脚步声，鞋底不像是敲在地板上，而是在缓慢的擦过去，然后突然一声钝响。他走出去，只看到金有谦差点在门口摔倒时难看的脸色。  
“你还好吗？”  
“没关系，我没事。”他慌乱的进了洗手间，反手锁上门，重心不稳的坐在地上。  
实在太疼了，金有谦开始着急的拉扯那圈纱布，他觉得脚踝那里的皮肤随时都可能点着这团稀疏的棉纱，深褐色的血和化脓的液体已经透过几层布映了出来，金有谦一圈圈拆着，感觉像在拆一份未知的礼物，又或者是一个正在倒数而不知道剩余秒数的炸弹。到了最后，伤口终于彻底暴露在浴室潮湿的空气里时，金有谦却畏缩了。他偏头视线快速扫过，然后紧紧闭上眼睛，脑子里浮现出在刚才短暂一瞥里得到的画面，伤口确实没有好转，并且一直在腐烂下去，大概还是那些怪异的伤口，坏死的皮肉，粘稠的黄色渗出液，并没有什么新鲜，但有一点金有谦不敢细想，那一秒的时间里视线中一闪而过的白色。  
他脱了衣服打开花洒再次闭上眼睛，热水顺着身体往下，经过小腿冲刷过伤口，水温很高，但奇异的，他竟然觉得那股近乎烫伤的痛感有所减缓。金有谦取下花洒对准左脚的脚踝，把水温调的更高了一点，他一定应该觉得疼的，但滚烫的热水却好像抚慰了那个伤口。于是金有谦放松下来细细回忆，顺着结果一路向上，试图追溯最开始的错误的源头。  
宿舍。公司。练习室。  
吃饭。练舞。聊天。  
手机。奶油意面。水。  
然后他想到了冰。  
他想起书里描写的，从未见过冰的人在第一次碰到冰块时觉得它热得烫手。  
金有谦突然想起了很早那天的练习室，王嘉尔从地板上爬起来，他握过冰水的冰凉的指尖按在金有谦的脚踝上。  
他抬起头笑着对他说，有谦呐，我好像有喜欢的女孩子了。

-FIN-


End file.
